In the present technical field it is desired to securely seal hardware on a computer circuit board, and to keep the sealed hardware cooled.
Patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,795 to Hashemi et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,343 to Wieloch discloses that it is known to use potting to protect a piece of electronic component, i.e. smaller units in order to handle needed cooling requirements. However, this principle does not always provide a sufficient secure sealing.
From patent application document US2012073794 A1 to Chai, there is known a heat dissipation device mounted above a heat-generating element such as a CPU disposed on a carrier like circuit board. The heat dissipation device includes a block-shaped heat dissipation base provided with a great plurality, stacked, hollow heat conducting pipes. Based on the hollow characteristic of the heat conducting pipes heat dissipation is achieved by convection. However, the design is rather complex and space occupying, which makes it relatively expensive and less compact than is required in many applications. Moreover, it provides no secure sealing. Also, US 20040182088, EP 0632688, US 20050243517 and US 20120106083 disclose a heat dissipation arrangements without providing any secure sealing.
There are known designs where improved security may be provided by means of encasing a plurality of components on a circuit board into one homogenous sealing, combined with using a relatively large conduction heat exchanger on one side of the circuit board. However, this design is relatively costly and also relatively space consuming.